I promise!
by Religion0
Summary: She was dying in his lap... And all he could do was promise her to do what he should have done while she lived? /Character death, rated for safety, one-shot, now with cheesy bonus-chapter./
1. Chapter 1

**All right, so I thought I owed this couple (don't ask why) another one-shot. I do not own.**

_"What are you going to do if we ever have to fight against each other?" Rangiku asked, turning her head to look at Gin. Considering their position, she ended up looking into his lap._

_"Huh? Well, I'd either turn against my "comrades" and fight alongside you, even if you're wrong." at this, he poked her in the side, getting a satisfactory yelp. "Or I'd slit my own throat. I won't fight you!" Gin turned and twisted slightly so he could wrap his arms around Ran's waist and rest his brow against her neck. "I could never dream of it..." he mumbled softly._

_"Gin... You're just trying to get me to sleep with you, right?"_

_"That too!"_

"Have you forgotten those times, Gin?" an elder Matsumoto Rangiku asked, as she clutched the wound in her stomach. If it didn't kill her... Well, no one would be more surprised than her.

The traitor simply clutched his poor victim and dearly beloved closer to his chest, bringing his legs up to help him accomplish it. "No. No, I haven't forgotten those days, Ran. They are my most precious memories." Gin kissed her temple lightly. "I often sit up late into the night remembering those days of light, and warmth, and touch, and relaxing, and happiness... No, I definitely haven't forgotten."

Ran turned her head slightly, pressing it into his shoulder. "Have you then forgotten your promise?" she whispered, glancing shortly at Haineko. She heard the zanpaktou meow pitifully in pain... And all she could do was smile bitterly, sorry she couldn't give the spirit a better end...

"No, I haven't forgotten that either... I just broke it. I'm really, really sorry, Ran-chan."

"I know you are. I forgive _you_. But I can't forgive the cause which took you... Which gave you the need to harm me... Will you do something for me? Two things... actually..."

"Yes, yes! Whatever you ask!" Gin answered desperately, cuddling the woman as tightly as he dared. "Anything you ask I will do."

Ran smiled slightly, hiding in her beloved's shoulder. She would really miss his smell... "Promise me you won't try to follow me, come in your own time."

"Promised. What else can I do for you?"

"If your cause ever seems to fail your expectations any... Please, betray it and go back to that vision you once held. Go back to realize the dream we used to share." Ran said, tears tumbling out off her eyes as she continued. "Please, don't leave it... Don't let them turn to dust. But please, don't dessert your own happiness either."

"I won't! I promise. If I get even the slightest reason to do so, I'll turn on Aizen and slaughter as many Hollows as I can get to before Soul Society suddenly discover I'm a double traitor and decides to question me."

"Thank you..." the longer of the two swords lying crossed on the ground faded into nothingness.

**O_O I think this is one of the saddest things I've _ever_ written. I hope you enjoyed never the less. ^^; Please review and tell me what you liked/disliked.**


	2. Cheesy Chapter 2

****************

So… I haven't written this pair in forever. O_o

I've actually other things I should write, but I felt like writing GinRan, and many had requested that I continued chapter one…

I told them no for many reasons, including that my multi-chapter fics always goes down the drain (-_-;) and that, well, Ran died.

Now I got an idea, so here's a second chapter that's, probably, very, very, very cheesy. So, enjoy. =)

I stopped and looked up.

The tall man with silver hair had appeared out of nowhere as I was walking home from school, and was now looking down at me.

Or maybe not. His eyes looked like they were closed.

He wore a black hakama with a white undershirt, belt and socks. He smiled, too, hugely, almost as if he thought the whole world existed with the sole purpose of amusing him.

I looked back up at him, only to see the smile had disappeared and his eyes had opened in surprise, revealing a delicate blue colour.

A beautiful, gentle colour that stirred memories of warmth and laughter…

That didn't exist.

I frowned, trying to make the memories clearer, but they stayed a blurred, shapeless mass.

"Excuse me," I finally said, letting go of the memories. Who said they weren't just a dream to begin with?

The man kept looking at me funny, blinking very slowly, then he shook his head. His eyes closed again, closing of for the happy feeling, and let the smile slip across his lips again. "Sorry, I just got lost in your beautiful grey eyes."

I looked away, a bit embarrassed with the compliment. I was used to being complimented, true but rarely so sincerely and rarely about my eyes.

I suddenly stiffened. A small puff of air had carried a scent with it even more familiar than those eyes. I smiled inadvertently, but then shivered and clutched my stomach. Why did it hurt so much? It felt like I had been stabbed…

"Are you all right?"

He was, again, surprisingly sincere. Almost like he knew exactly who I was. Like I was someone he cared, or had cared, more for than anything else in the world.

Had I been?

No. How was that even possible?

I smiled up at him and nodded. "Absolutely peachy."

When I continued on my way, I turned around once before he got out of sight. He looked after me, with a strange look. Recognition, longing, and profound sadness.

Then he pulled a phone out of his pocket, looked at it for a short moment, and disappeared.

I blinked, confused at how swiftly he'd gone. Then shrugged and went on.

A strange, extremely happy thought occurred to me.

_He kept his promise._  
__

**So… Anybody like the cheese? ^^; Right, I'm not quite sure what I was thinking…**

**Please tell me what you liked/disliked, and feel free to point out any little nitpick you had.**

**I keep the right to say I warned you of the cheese. **


End file.
